The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An automated manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type manual transmission mechanism is automatically shifted by an actuator during driving of a vehicle to be able to provide driving convenience similar to that of an automatic transmission and transmit power more efficiently than the automatic transmission, contributing to improvement in fuel efficiency of a vehicle.
In particular, the DCT may perform a shift by a handover control for cross-controlling two clutches during a shift of a gear, thereby improving a shift feeling by reducing phenomenon caused by cutting off power to an engine.
However, since the DCT uses the existing manual transmission structure, an inter-shaft distance (distance between an input shaft and an output shaft) of the transmission may increase due to a configuration of a first gear ratio having a large reduction ratio and it may be difficult to reduce a weight of a gear train due to a distance between the input shaft and a differential shaft.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as prior art known to those skilled in the art.